


You Are Amazing

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, sweet fluff I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: RFA is holding a 48 hour party for New Year Eve and New Years. You being the hostess of accepted to take over most of the hours when the others are busy at work. Saeran stays by your side most of the time but every so often he would leave because he couldn’t stand all the people. When he comes back after one time, he isn’t afraid to let you know just how amazing you are.





	You Are Amazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-will-be-the-hero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-will-be-the-hero).



Title: You Are Amazing

Category: Mystic Messenger

Pairing: MC/Saeran

Rating: T

Summary: RFA is holding a 48 hour party for New Year Eve and New Years. You being the hostess of accepted to take over most of the hours when the others are busy at work. Saeran stays by your side most of the time but every so often he would leave because he couldn’t stand all the people. When he comes back after one time, he isn’t afraid to let you know just how amazing you are. 

Author’s Note: I am doing this one here for a friend. I hope it cheers them up since I know they are having a hard time. 

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Mystic Messenger

~~Story Begins~~

Finally! You finally had convinced the RFA to do something that wasn’t what Rika did when she was here. You were finally doing something for the RFA that you didn’t have to worry about Rika’s shadow following you everywhere. You and the RFA was hosting a forty-eight hours charity event for New Year’s and you couldn’t be more excited. 

You already accepted most of the hours because the RFA hosts still had their jobs and your boyfriend, Saeran stayed by your side through most of it. However, there were times when the amount of people coming up to you and him was too much so he had to leave. His most used excuse so far, “I need to go make sure that the candy supply hasn’t disappeared.” 

It was during one of these times that a familiar face appeared within the party and you nearly dropped your sparkling juice in shock. Your ex had just walked into the party which isn’t a bad thing. You two had stayed friends against all odds, but you haven’t truly seen him since you broke up. You had tried to keep your mind and heart off the break-up because it was the holiday season, you had your school assignments to do, finals to study for, and things to do. 

Right when things started to calm down where you could think about the past and the good and bad times you and your ex had, was when you was forced to join RFA over a lost cell phone. However, you were always grateful for that because that is where you met a wonderful group of people that supported and cared for you along with your current boyfriend.

You must have stared for to long because he looked over at you and your eyes met his. You had to look away otherwise all of the memories you had buried would resurface and you would be a mess. You are the face of RFA now, you are the one who planned this event. You couldn’t cry, not when you were finally doing something outside of Rika’s shadow. 

You took a deep breath and looked up as you saw your ex approaching. Okay, what would Saeran do in this situation? Saeran would run out to make sure he wasn’t noticed. Okay so that is out of the equation. Especially since now he was pulling you into a conversation. 

When Saeran returned back to the party, holding onto a plate of those cute little sandwiches that you made when Jumin could have just called in a catering business. He sneaked away to make them because he knows you haven’t ate anything today, too busy greeting guests and making sure everything was perfect. He knows that his disappearances takes a toll on you and he’s sorry for it but you are understanding. He knows that you know that he is trying his best to get back into society and you are being strong for him.

He looked for you and noticed that you was talking to someone who he recognized as one of the faces that used to appear in your photos all the time but they were all deleted somehow. He didn’t like that he was standing so close to you. He walked over to you and caught your attention when he spoke your name. 

“(Y/N),” Saeran said causing your attention to turn to him. He would have puffed his chest out at the fact that he gained your attention over this man who didn’t seem like he was full of troubles like he was. “I brought you some sandwiches. You always remind me to eat and bring me food so I thought I should return the favor.”

You were never more grateful to have Saeran by your side and your heart just bloomed as Saeran thought about you. “Thank you,” you said taking the plate and Saeran offered his hand to hold onto your glass for you. He was being such a gentleman and you are enjoying it. 

Your ex coughed and your attention turned back to him, “Sorry, I really need to eat so I’ll see you around.” You left and went to the kitchen so you won’t have people staring at you as you eat. 

Saeran looked at the man who was watching you and he didn’t like it. The man’s eyes had something that Saeran had every time he looked into the mirror. Regret. “Hey,” Saeran said catching the man’s attention. “Back off. She’s my angel. I am not going to lose her.”

Saeran walked off to talk to Zen who was there. He let Zen know that you was eating and that he was going to stay with you because he feels bad as he continues to leave your side. He knew how much this event meant to you, not just because it was something in which you started like you let everyone believe. You told him that it was a new year so he could start having a new family and experience with this RFA event and with the RFA.

When Saeran found you in the kitchen, you hadn’t take a bite out of your sandwiches. You were staring at the wall with a glazed over look in your eyes. Much like how he does when he’s going into his dark past, when he doesn’t want anyone to bother him. He isn’t used to you doing this. He doesn't know what to do so he just follows his instincts.

You snapped out of your past as you felt familiar, sweet lips press down on yours hungrily. Of course, you responded back to the kiss because it was rare for Saeran to actually kiss you, let alone like this. Your boyfriend forced your mouth open and you were starting to blush because you two weren’t in private, but than you felt something get pushed into your mouth and Saeran pulled away.

Saeran’s face was almost matching his red hair and his mint eyes looked away from you a little. You moved your mouth and tasted the familiar scent of butterscotch. Saeran’s favorite. He never gives up.

“You wasn’t acting like yourself,” Saeran said as he made it seem like he was reading your mind. “You were acting like what I usually do when I live in the past. It scared me and I didn’t know what to do.”

“Thank you,” you said with a smile. You than let out a gasp as Saeran hugged you tightly. “Saeran?”

“You are amazing,” he said into your ear. “I don’t know who that man is, but I already told him that you was mine. He had regret in his eyes when you left and I didn’t like it.”

“Thank you, Saeran,” you said with a smile. “You really are sweet.”

“No, I’m not,” Saeran said. 

You lightly poked his chest. “So where does all that sugary sweet candy go? It must go in your personality.”

“I’m applaud,” he said. “It obviously goes to my hips if I don’t exercise it off.”

“But I thought it went to your personally. I mean, your brother has a sweet and salty side, mostly salty from all the chips that he eats.”

“Our food habits don’t make us who we are.”

“Doesn’t the saying go you are what you eat?”

“Yes.” Saeran said as he blushed. “Shut up.”

You smiled and placed a kiss on his lips taking him by surprise but really, you just wanted to return the butterscotch. When you pulled back from the kiss, you lightly kissed his nose. “I have sandwiches to eat and I really don’t,” you moved your lips over to his ear and whispered into his ear, “want to lose my appetite.”


End file.
